Lady Alanna???????????????
by Lady Moon2
Summary: This is my 1st Fanfic so it's not that good! No flames anyway Alanna becomes a lady but....Is her only friend gay and does Thom like George? Pg-13 for future chapters! r/r
1. LaLaLa I wrote this *smiles really big*

"Come on Thom

"Come on Thom! I want to be a knight and you want to be a mighty magic guy so trade places!" Alanna screamed at her brother Thom. "No! It's too dangerous! What if you get caught? Or fall in love or even get boobs?" Thom replied. Alanna blushed and ran out of the room crying! _Why does he have to be that why?_ Alanna asked herself. Sir Alan walked into the room with his nose in a book! He looked up when he heard Alanna crying! "What's wrong with you girl? You get to go be a women! You should be happy!" He walked out of the room without waiting for Alanna to respond! 

The next day Alanna was all packed and she was waiting for Thom to come! When he finally came she had already started out! She didn't want to see all of Thom's new Daggers or his new sword again because he didn't want to be a knight but she did! _It's not fair he gets to do all these things and I have to learn how to sew! I am never ever going to fall in love! _Alanna them saw a little blur ran a cross the road she got off the horse and saw what it was! A rat! Oh how much Thom was afraid of rats! She used what little magic she know and had the magic make the rat look big ! When she heard her brother whistling as he rode down the path she thorough the rat and rode away! As she rode away she heard her brother screaming! That was how she remembered him!

She woke up by a knock at her door! Then someone started to scream "LADY ALANNA" That woke her right up! She opened the door! A servant stood there smiling "The mother would like to see you now!" The girl ran off! _I wonder what she wants! _Alanna thought to herself! When she reached the door of the office she knocked! The women called for her to come in! "oh Lady Alanna sit down! I wanted to see you because you have to leave to get married! Well you have to go to court!" Alanna smiled! _Finally _she thought _Now I can be a warrior maiden!_ "well good bye Lady Alanna" As Alanna left she ran into her friend! "oh hi Freda! How are you?" " Oh Alanna we get to go to court to get some men!" "see you tomorrow!" At that Alanna ran down the hall!

Freda scared Alanna a little! She looked at all the girls with longing! She wasn't that graceful or that smart! Sometimes Alanna thought that Freda was flirting with her! But that couldn't be! Could it?

Was Freda gay? 


	2. I hope you like

The next day Lady Alanna waited for Freda at the carriage

The next day Lady Alanna waited for Freda at the carriage! When Freda Came and got all the stuff packed up they started off! When they got there Alanna woke up a snoring Freda! _Oh I wonder how Thom is! _Alanna thought but then she remembered that she was mad at her twin! When Alanna got out of the carriage the knights and men turned to look at her! Alanna hated how guys act! When Freda got out of the carriage all the men at court started to laugh! This second lady was not as pretty as the first! Alanna went in the palace to find her twin! Freda took the servants to where the Ladies would be staying! When Alanna found her brother he was with all his friends in a practice court! Alanna wanted to practice with them so bad but she had a silk dress on! "Look at that good looking lady over there men!" One of Thom's friends called out! Thom turned and started to laugh! When all of his friends asked why he was laughing he said "That is my twin!" Some of the remarks were "how come she is cute and your not?" So when Alanna walked over to Thom, Thom said "This is His royal Prince Only Heir to the Throne of Tort…" "Let me introduce myself Thom! Hi I am Jonathon but you can call me Jon!" _Oh brother now all my friends will be throwing them self at her feet! _Thom thought sadly! " Well nice to meet you all but I must go found my friend Freda!" "Is she just as beautiful as you are Lady Alanna?" "Just call me Alanna and no one is as beautiful as me!"

Alanna ran into the Palace to find Freda! All of Thom's friends talked about the strange beautiful girl for awhile before their Math Class! There was a ball the next night and all of Thom's friends were fighting over who should ask her to be their date when Thom broke in "She isn't into getting married or being courted or anything like that! She want's to be a warrior or knight or something manly!" At that Thom walked out of the room! _I know I'm over protective but she was born 3 minutes after me and …_ Thom's chain of thought was broke off by an ugly lady asking him the time of the ball the next day! "so do you have a date for the ball? Oh by the way I'm Freda!" "Umm well no I don't have a date and I don't want one!" At that the ugly lady Freda ran down the hall to her chambers crying! Alanna walked out of her chambers right next to Freda's and saw Thom standing by the door of her friends! "So what did you do to my friend?" Alanna screamed at Thom! Alanna knocked on Freda's door and when Freda opened it Alanna asked if Freda would like to go into town to get drunk on Ale! At that they left the palace! 

When the two ladies got to a bar called the Dancing Dove they had already been pick pocketed of all their purses! When they walked they saw Thom and The prince and some other knights seating at a table! Jon had a girl seating on his knee whispering in his ear! 


End file.
